


The Vampire's Smile

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Sarah Croydon smiled as she fell asleep near Charles Croydon.





	The Vampire's Smile

I don't own Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Sarah Croydon smiled as she fell asleep near Charles Croydon. She forgot about the superstitious Salem townspeople. She opened her eyes after the townspeople appeared and took her from Charles. To a stake. Sarah smiled again after fire caused her to struggle. She watched as Charles stood behind a woman. 

 

THE END


End file.
